The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show
The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera that originally aired for one season on CBS from September 11, 1971, to January 1, 1972. With an ensemble voice cast of Sally Struthers, Jay North, Mitzi McCall, Gay Autterson, Carl Esser and Lennie Weinrib, the show follows teenage Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble as they encounter problems with growing up in the fictional town of Bedrock. The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show is the first spin-off of the original series, The Flintstones. After its cancellation in 1972, various segments sharing the same title were broadcast on The Flintstone Comedy Hour, serving as a continuation of the show. Similar to Hanna-Barbera's Josie and the Pussycats, it used contemporary rock music to attract more viewers. The 16 episodes have since had reruns broadcast on Boomerang often surrounded by interstitial cartoons and shorts. Critical response was mixed; although noted for its popularity, it was also described as one of the worst moments of the Flintstones franchise. It has since been released on DVD as part of Warner Home Video's "Hanna-Barbera Classic Collection" on a two disc set. Overview Set in the prehistoric time period, the series follows Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble as they face problems with growing up in the town of Bedrock. No longer toddlers, the two were now teenagers attending Bedrock High School and also getting their first jobs. Together, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm formed a musical band called the Bedrock Rockers, which was considered an attempt to be the "Stone Age" version of the Archies by one critic. Unlike The Flintstones, it centered on the children of the family, rather than parents Wilma and Fred Flintstone, and Betty and Barney Rubble. These characters would continue to appear in the series, albeit in reduced roles. Cast and characters *Sally Struthers - Pebbles Flintstone *Jay North - Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble, Snoots, Wooly, Zonk and Stub *Carl Esser - Fabian Fabquartz *Gay Autterson - Betty Rubble, Wiggy Rockstone, Cindy Curbstone *Mitzi McCall - Penny Pillar *Don Messick - Schleprock *Alan Reed - Fred Flintstone *John Stephenson - Mr. Slate and Noodles *Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone *Lenny Weinrib - Moonrock Crater and Bronto Production and continuation The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show was the first spin-off series derived from The Flintstones, minus the theatrical film The Man Called Flintstone in 1966. Several individuals wrote episodes for the series, including Joel Kane, Woody Kling, Howard Morganstern, Joe Ruby, and Ken Spears. Executively produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera's Hanna-Barbera Productions, Charles A. Nichols served as the director and Iwao Takamoto was an additional producer. The main title theme and musical directors for The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show were made by Hoyt Curtin and Ted Nichols. Along with the music composer and conductor for the series was made by Elliot Lawrence, and the music arrangements was made by Lanny Meyers, the music was recorded by Regent Sound Studios. Author Christopher P. Lehman wrote that the success of The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show inspired Hanna-Barbera to create The Flintstone Comedy Hour in 1972. It combined previously broadcast episodes alongside new cartoons and shorts. Serving as a continuation, the new series featured vignettes titled "The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show" during each of its eighteen episodes; it also included musical interludes performed by The Bedrock Rockers, similar to the original series. Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977) followed a similar setup by borrowing elements from the previous spin-offs, including both The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and The Flintstone Comedy Hour. The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show was one of the first shows to use Hanna-Barbera's limited laugh track, as they stopped using a full laugh track by the fall of 1971. Episodes DVD release On March 18, 2008, as part of the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Distribution's "Hanna-Barbera Classic Collection", the complete series was made available on DVD as a two-disc set that includes four bonus episodes from The Flintstone Comedy Hour. Reception 'Broadcast history' The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show was broadcast on CBS as part of their Saturday morning children's lineup between September 11, 1971 and January 1, 1972. Reruns of the series would later air again during 1975 and 1976. The reruns of The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show were incorporated into the 1972 hour-long show The Flintstone Comedy Hour as the second half-hour of the show. However, when the Comedy Hour first started airing, a few new Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm half-hour cartoons were produced for this position. After a few weeks, the new episodes stopped and the reruns of the original series began. Those new episodes were included in The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show DVD as bonus episodes. The noticeable difference is Mickey Stevens as Pebbles' voice in the new episodes, concurrent with Stevens' voice appearing as Pebbles anytime Pebbles is seen in the shorter cartoons that comprised the first half of The Flintstone Comedy Hour. Boomerang has broadcast The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show on several occasions since its initial launch in 1992. Reruns on the network would occasionally air alongside interstitial cartoons, such as Barney Bear's The Unwelcome Guest or Tex Avery's Hound Hunters for example. 'Critical reception' Author Derek Tait wrote in his book 1970s Childhood: From Bell-Bottoms to Disco Dancing that the cartoon was one of the popular Hanna-Barbera productions of the 1970s. In a retrospective view of older cartoons, the staff at MeTV included the show on their list of "15 Forgotten Cartoons from the Early 1970s You Used to Love". Regarding the musical aspects, Tom and Sara Pendergast felt that both The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and Josie and the Pussycats incorporated contemporary rock music to attract a larger audience. On The Christian Science Monitor's list of "the five dumbest moments" of The Flintstones, writer Chris Gaylord listed the series at number two. He called it "the most curious" of the various spin-offs and wrote, "Mercifully, these misadventures at Bedrock High School only lasted one season". Later appearances In the episode, Revenge of the Man Crab from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm made a short cameo appearance as background characters. Category:Television series